Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emulsion-type aqueous cosmetic composition which exhibits excellent dispersion stability, provides excellent skin-care and moisturizing effects, and imparts a pleasant feeling to users thereof, and to a method of preparing a cosmetic composition having improved dispersion stability.